


That Was The Plan

by vintagevinyl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bottom Louis, Domestic, Fluff, Go Easy On Me, M/M, My First Smut, Omega Louis, Smut, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagevinyl/pseuds/vintagevinyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 year old Louis Tomlinson-Styles considered himself an ordinary beta in all aspects but two, his omega-worthy ass, and his alpha mate and husband Harry Tomlinson-Styles. While Harry may not be his mate in the biological sense of the word--no lasting bite mark or pups to show for it-- he was his mate and husband in every other sense of the word.<br/>One day, biology screws up</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [That Was The Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931234) by [louvee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvee/pseuds/louvee)



> Beta'd by the lovely @elocin

24 year old Louis Tomlinson-Styles considered himself an ordinary beta in all aspects but two, his omega-worthy ass, and his alpha mate and husband Harry Tomlinson-Styles. Not many betas ever had sex with alphas or omegas, and even fewer got to marry one. While Harry may not be his mate in the biological sense of the word--no lasting bite mark or pups to show for it-- he was his mate and husband in every other sense of the word. Harry was his protector, his lover, his best friend, his idiot, and the only person that remained faithful to him through everything. Also, the only person that could turn him on so much it hurt, and the only person he would ever, _ever_ , play househusband for.

Of course, Louis' version of househusband is different from other betas. Instead of finding a beta friendly job and entering the workforce, Louis took on more typical househusband jobs; he even ran a blog whose adverts brought in a decent amount of money to add to Harry's income, just so that he could feel he was bringing something more to the home. And the internet in general probably loved seeing his updates every morning, if he did say so himself. It's not that Louis had an inferiority complex, no, he just wanted to be the best mate to his alpha he could be. Just because his body and mind do not respond to Harry's alpha-voice (still hot, still powerful) and his ass can't take his knot doesn't mean he doesn't want to be everything his alpha could ever want. If Louis was good at anything, it was at being the best at everything.

Today, however, Louis felt off his game. He did not wake up on time to pour Harry his bowl of cereal  and send him on his way out the door with a kiss. Instead, he awoke at 10 to a note that said "you looked a bit flushed babe, have some water xxxx" on the pillow next to him. Anyways, Harry was right, he brushed his teeth and chugged three glasses of water before hopping into the shower and pulling off to the thought of Harry's hands on his dick, covered in lace. Blame the lingerie drawer in their closet. He came with Harry's name on his lips.

Two bowls of cereal and a cup of tea later, Louis was hot. Louis felt hot to the core, as if the tea had come to a boil inside of him, settling low in his stomach and filling him to his fingertips. Before he sat down to write his blog post he stripped off his shirt, by the time he finished he was in his briefs. Unaccustomed to roaming around naked (He wasn't his alpha!) Louis uploaded the update and wandered towards the closet. Since taking off his trousers, he had been getting horny, the feeling of his cloth trailing down his thighs enough to give him a semi. Why not go with it, he thought. Might as well, and it would make Harry happy. Yes, Louis planned to spend his whole day in lingerie and wait for Harry to come home. That was the plan. Raiding the panty drawer, Louis chose a lacy, satin, g-string and a white button down shirt of Harry's that ended up being left open because of the intolerable heat in their house.

Quickly after lunch, Louis became overwhelmed. He was sweating, horny, and about to start pulling on his dick for the second time that day. Lying back on the bed, he decided to start without Harry. With his back propped up on the pillow, he lubed his hand up and started playing with himself, pretending it was Harry, wishing it was him that was stroking his shaft, pulling at his foreskin and fluttering around his balls. He imagined Harry's other hand playing with his nipples, pinching and tugging  as he twisted and flicked at the head of his cock. Louis smeared his pre come over the head, thumbing it and twirling at the tip before pulling flush back down over and over again. The satin cloth rubbed at his ass and turned him on in the most delicious ways. In his mind’s eye he could see Harry's expression, pupils blown and lips bitten as his hungry eyes gazed over Louis' body.

Finally having had enough of his imagination, Louis rolled over to grab a dildo and lube from his bedside table when he felt it. It was as if he was sweating between his thighs; he didn't understand what was happening. Reaching between his legs, he began to circle his rim with his ring finger, ready to push in when he encountered something warm and running. Bringing his fingers up to his crack he began rubbing at his rim, back arching at the simplest touch before he realized _, it's slick, I'm making slick._ It was very difficult for him to pull his hands away from his hole that at this point was begging to be touched, leaking slick with every movement and becoming increasingly sensitive. Wiping his hand on the duvet, Louis grabbed his cell and dialed Harry's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Harry, It's me Lou. It's about four pm and _ohh god--_ I think I'm making slick I don't know what's going on but--oh _shit_ \-- I want your cock Harry please come home I need you. _"_ That was about all that Louis was able to get out before hanging up.

Louis managed to come three more times before he blacked out on the bed.

 

Louis awoke to the touch of another human being like kerosine being dumped on his overheated body, drenching his flames in gasoline and sizzling into his skin.

"Lou _, Lou,"_ Harry's face loomed over his concernedly, but all Louis could get out was,

"Harry, fuck me, now, please."

"Shit Louis, thought you'd never ask." Harry's hands felt up his sides and stroked his curves, stopping reverently at his panties before pulling them off in one fell swoop. "I walk in and the house smells like heaven and you smell like cum and angels, Lou, you're an angel. Fuck, you're so hot like this, never thought it'd be this way." Harry finished his rant with a kiss that was more of a vaguely controlled lick, pushing his tongue into Louis, exploring every well known path of his mouth with his own tongue, tasting his heat behind his teeth. Harry's dick had been hard since he opened the door, but now, rutting up against his husband's thigh, he thought that he may pop his knot in his pants. "tell me what you need Louis, baby I'll take care of you, we'll make this good--"

"Harry, enough of the angel talk I want, I want your huge alpha cock in my ass right now or so help me--" Harry shut him up with another crushing kiss. These words were all he needed to hear, he quickly jumped off the bed, stripped down to the skin, and settled himself between Louis' thighs. He took a moment to reverently look down to where his cock was between Louis' cheeks, quickly becoming covered in Louis' own slick and his pre-come. Hoisting Louis' knees over his shoulders, he asked for permission one last time before sinking into Louis' wet, tight, heat.

The moan that ripped out of Louis could be heard by their neighbors as he finally got what he didn't know his body wanted for the last 24 years of his life. As Harry began to move, Louis began to see stars behind his eyelids. Harry groaned as he thrust into his mate, pushing and pulling with every whimper and moan that came out of Louis' swollen lips. Harry picked up speed, pummeling Louis' insides with an increasing intensity. Louis reveled in the feeling of being so full of his alpha's cock, so satisfied with the fucking he was getting. Louis thought that if this was heat, he could live with it, live with Harry fucking his brains out, making him see colors and angels chorusing in his head. He clenched around Harry, feeling more slick sliding out of his hole and smearing against their thighs, making a sensual mess between the two of them.

And then suddenly-his prostate was hit. Louis practically screamed, feeling his world fuzz out for a moment before it all came back in sharp clarity, Harry now pushing the perfect angle in his body, hitting his spot dead on with every thrust. He screamed and moaned with every touch. Without his heat, this was amazing, in heat was a whole new world, a world where he could feel every centimeter of  Harry's lovely cock between his legs.

"Harry- uh- Harry I'm gonna... Gonna  come now."

"Okay baby," Harry sped up, "come for me." Louis felt Harry's knot growing at the edge of his rim, nudging his him with every thrust.

"In or out, in or out," Harry asked"

"Oh dear GOD in, Harry, in alpha, I want your come, I want to be full of your come and your pups, fucking breed me already, Harry in, in, in." Louis chanted, barely knowing where the words were coming from, but immediately knowing that he meant every single one as his come shot out and marked Harry up in between their bodies.

"Fucking-- breed, pups, ohhhhh" Harry's knot popped inside of Louis, sending him into another orgasm at the feeling of Harry's cock pulsing loads of semen inside of his abused hole. Harry grinded down and bit Louis' neck, drawing blood, before eagerly lapping it up to seal the mating mark. Harry collapsed on him, being careful not to pull at Louis' rim with his knot, slowly adjusting their position until they were back to front, comfortable enough for Louis and giving Harry some leeway to grind his cock into his mate.

 _Mate,_ Louis thought, it was official now. He planned to show it off as soon as his heat was done, to walk around with his hair away from his neck, wearing v necks to show off the claim of his Alpha. Louis felt floaty and dreamy, as if his limbs weren't attached to his body, they were heavy and falling into the mattress, satisfied and relaxed from his orgasms. Louis felt Harry nuzzling into his neck, so he wrapped his hand around to feel his hair, damp with sweat, but still soft and curled.

"I love you, my alpha," Louis murmured to the air.

"I love you too, Louis."

"Especially now we're mated, isn't it great?"

"Babe, we were already married."

"I know, but now it's official, isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess it is."

"I have to register as an omega now. Heat, God, I went into heat." said Louis.

"How was your first time?"

"Really Harry, you're asking me now? I came three times and am up for another, I think I feel just fine!" Louis grinded his bum back into Harry, coaxing another load of cum into his ass to make his point. Harry groaned into his ear.

"Just wanted to make it perfect for you babe. You know from my rut that this can be sort of…"

"Amazing?" finished Louis.

"I was going to say overwhelming, but yeah, that works as well." Louis' heart swelled at the attention Harry was giving him, stroking his sides and nuzzling the bite mark on his neck. He could feel Harry mumbling and singing into his neck some more, humming a lullaby every so often. Louis fell asleep horny, sticky, full of his alpha’s cum, and very, very loved.

 


End file.
